The 'Friend'
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Drabble:Klaus is woken 100 years later to see somebody else is trying to be the bigger bad guy. Just something I thought up randomly and felt the need to write a drabble about :
1. Chapter 1:Part I

**One of my drabbles...**

**The 'Friend'**

Klaus groaned as his body protested to the movement after all those years of being locked in a coffin. He had no idea how long it had been as he looked around the empty room, beginning to wonder how he was woken, or more importantly by who.

He scanned the room looking for any sign of life when he saw the small white piece of paper sitting not to far from him. Picking it up he began reading the elegant script on the paper.

_Niklaus,_

It read.

_I hear you're one for revenge. If you want revenge on the ones that immobilized you and stuck you in a coffin for one hundred years, I can help. I have a couple things I need you to do for me first. As a gesture of good will I have left one of your deceivers in the old mansion you once lived in. _

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Klaus scoffed, crumpling the note up and tossing it aside. If he ever found the man who wrote such a belittling note he would rip his heart out instantly. Though he couldn't help but be curious as to who this 'deceiver' he had referred to was.

Something said it was Damon, it was always Damon. The sun was bright as he exited the small cave-like structure he had been trapped in for what was apparently a century.

Klaus couldn't resist going to his old mansion to see who it was, when he got there he was surprised to see the one person he had been trying not to think of. Caroline Forbes. Actually it was probably lockwood by now, he thought bitterly.

She was laid out in the middle of the living room unconscious. The thought of this 'friend' even touching Caroline made him furious, causing a low growl to escape his lips. She stirred slightly in her sleep and he could see she was about to wake up.

As she woke Klaus crouched down so that she could see him. "Did you sleep well, love?" He asked putting on his best smirk.

Caroline's eyes widened as she gasped and tried to back away from him, but failing to stand. "Klaus? Ho- how are you here?" She asked overcome with a sudden fear. Even if Klaus had fancied her a hundred years ago, she doubted he fancied her after she helped lock him in a coffin for that hundred years.

His smirk disappeared as he took in her reaction. Caroline never seemed to be afraid of him before. He usually wanted people to be afraid of him, but not Caroline.

"Caroline." He said softly taking a few steps towards her and extending his hand to help her up. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her when she hesitated.

When she finally took his hand he lifted her up and pulled her as close as he could without making her uncomfortable. "How are you here?" She asked again, and his smirk returned as her demanding and fearless attitude was with her again.

"Not completely sure some fool who thinks I can be toyed with apparently." He explained with an annoyed eye roll. "Speaking of this fool, you were obviously captured by him. Is it just me or are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest and glared. "Whatever." She frowned.

He laughed and smiled down at her. "Did you miss me?" He asked with a smug look across his features.

"No." She told him flatly, but the way she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze told him that was not the whole truth.

"Sure you didn't." He said sarcastically as he walked towards the door, when he was half way out the door he turned back. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Well I was thinking to rip the heart out of the ignorant bastard who tried to control me, not to mention dared lay a hand on you. Unless you had something better in mind?" He still wore the smirk, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Also follow me on Tumblr if you want **_**Klarolinedrabblerequests**_


	2. Chapter 2: Part II

**The 'Friend' Part 2**

"So how exactly do you plan on finding this 'friend'?" Caroline asked, using air quotes around the word friend.

Klaus acted offended, placing a hand on his chest. "Do you really have such little faith in my abilities Caroline?"

"Yes." She told him flatly. "Also this guy is your problem, not mine. So yes I do have better things in mind."

He smirked. "Come on, you aren't a little curious to who the guy that kidnapped you was?"

"Nope." Caroline said, but he could tell she was faltering.

"You aren't angry at the person who attempted to have you tortured and killed?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, let's go." She huffed.

He smirked and began to follow her out the door, but growled when he hit an invisible barrier. "Caroline, get out of here now." He snarled when he realized what was actually happening.

Caroline looked back at him confusion encompassing her features. "What's wrong?"

"It's a trap, get out of here now." He said in a low commanding voice, articulating each word carefully. She didn't even notice he had compelled her as she sped to the door and out of the house.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, at least Caroline wasn't in any danger.

Not long after Caroline left a man appeared just outside the doorway. "I see you have figured out my trap." The man laughed, all Klaus wanted to do was reach through this stupid barrier and rip that stupid grin right off his face.

"Yes, very clever." Klaus said sarcastically. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with." He stated, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The man laughed again causing Klaus to frown. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with, Niklaus Mikaelson, the all mighty original hybrid with daddy issues and a really bad temper." The man drawled.

"You seem to know so much about me, but I know nothing about you. What's your name?" Klaus asked in a way that was so calm it made you wonder when he was going to just snap your neck.

"The names Riley, Riley Gilbert." He smirked knowingly as Klaus put the pieces together.

"What do you want Riley?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Riley acted thoughtful for a moment before turning back. "See I grew up with tales of vampires, werewolves, and witches. Of course until two years ago I thought they were just that, tales. Two years ag-"

"Could we skip the life story?" Klaus interrupted exasperatedly.

Riley rolled his eyes but, to Klaus' disappointment, he continued. "Two years ago a new girl came to this town, her name was Rebekah." Klaus couldn't help but smirk, his sister would be behind all of this. "She was followed by a ridiculous amount of other new people slowly but surely. You vampires really aren't a subtle bunch." He commented chuckling lightly.

Then his tone got dangerously serious. "Rebekah, killed my sister. I did some research and I found that you are the only vampire that could possibly take her down. You help me with that, I will help you get revenge on the ones that hid your body in a cave for a hundred years. Do we have deal?"

**Thanks for reading and thanks to: I'm I a fish, DGfleetfox, klauslove, Anna, epic sweetness712, and laursicas for reviewing! They always help me write faster! :) Follow me on tumblr if you want: **_**Klarolinedrabblerequests**_


	3. Chapter 3:Part III

**Sorry if this is slightly awful...**

**The 'Friend' Part 3**

"And if I say no?" Klaus asked, laughing to himself at the thought of him killing his own sister for the obnoxious man who still seemed to be underestimating him.

Riley chuckled and snapped his fingers and waving someone over. His eyes turned a deep black with gold rings when he saw who Riley had summoned and who the person Riley had summoned was holding. "Hello Katherine." He said spitefully though his eyes didn't leave the unconscious Caroline in her arms.

"Klaus." Katherine replied with a fake smile. "How nice to see you, sorry about your little girlfriend, had to snap her neck she just would not stop fighting me. She is very stubborn you know."

"Let her go or I swear I will kill everyone you've ever met." He snarled.

With an eye roll and another fake smile she dropped Caroline's limp body to the ground. "There I let her go."

Another growl ripped from his throat and he almost threw himself against the invisible boarder before deciding it would just make him look foolish. "Why are you dragging Caroline into this? She's never done anything to you."

"She's a vampire!" Riley snarled. "She's done enough."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, a vampire that doesn't drink human blood. Personally I think it's ridiculous, but she values human life so…. Now one thing I'm curious about is how you could try and get a vampire like Caroline tortured and killed well you work with Katherine here."

Katherine gave him a warning look.

Klaus chuckled again. "Ah." He said knowingly. "It looks like Katherine here has lied to you. She has always been ever so jealous of Rebekah. Did you really think you would be able to come here and trick me into killing my own sister?" When he saw the surprised look on Riley's face he smirked. "Ah, another lie it seems. Yes Rebekah is my sister and I won't help you kill her."

Katherine seemed just slightly irritated. Riley turned to her with look of anger and betrayal.

"Yeah I'm sure you're an angel." She sneered grabbing Caroline, who was now starting to wake up, and placing a stake into her back stopping before it hit her heart. Caroline whimpered not completely awake.

"Stop." Klaus growled.

Katherine flashed another devilish smile. "Where is the white oak stake?" When Klaus just glared back she pressed the stake further into her back getting a pained cry from Caroline.

Caroline's eyes suddenly flashed open and before Katherine could do anything Caroline had her turned around and snapped her neck with a snarl, reaching for the stake protruding from her back.

Klaus turned toward Riley, who had a look of shock, anger, sadness, and confusion across his features. "Now Riley, are you going to let me out of here now, and I will leave you just as safe and sound as you came? Or am I going to have to get out later, which I will, and then I will rip your heart from your chest. I am good with either way, I want out now but I also really wanna kill you. The decision is up to you mate." He said with another smirk.

"I can find a witch, I think I should just kill him." Caroline snarled.

Klaus looked at her cocking one eyebrow. "What happened to you miss 'violence is never the answer'?"

"He started it." She said childishly, and Klaus couldn't help but smirk.

**Thanks for reading and thanks to: klauslove, Maiqu, WhySoCuriousGeorge, the original bitch for reviewing! :) Follow me on tumblr if you want: **_**Klarolinedrabblerequests**_


End file.
